House of Anubis Next Generation: The Brains
by nickishea
Summary: Max is the leader of sibuna with his twin sam and though sam cares about sibuna it seems like he plays matchmaker with angelina more than he helps max. he's also always getting caught in jess & andrews fights with max doing all the work around sibuna while everyone else just plays around can sibuna even be sibuna anymore or is it just max against the world rated T for language etc


Max's pov

i took a deep breath and glanced at ll the other members of sibuna who looked just as worried as me. even andrew looked worried, and hes by best friend, known him all my life, well ive know everyone here all my life but besides my brother he's the person im the closest with and i never see him worried unless its related to jess but thats another story. and speaking of jess even she looked worried and that girls like a boomerang you can try to push her away but she comes right back even more powerful than before and SHE looked worried. that means this isnt going to be good. Andrew and jess are the strong fearless competitive and aggressive people, and they looked worried. three words...

GOD!...

SAVE!...

ME!...

Oh ya!... PLEASE!

We all hung out outside for a while some kids where playing football ( soccer ) some kids were playing american football some kids baseball and the girls were just all walking in circles talking about gossip except for of course jess ness and ali against andrew who were fighting each other. i walked over there amused at the sight of jessica as she crept up to andrews back while ness and ali distracted him by kicking his legs. Then jessi jumped on his back and started hitting his head and back and even though he never offered a piggy back ride he went along with it and ran into the woods with her still on his back. ali and nessa followed then into the woods and i couldnt help but follow them myself. I stood in between ali and nessa as the three of us watched eagerly at what andrew and her would do next. andrew finally stopped running and stopped in a clearing in the middle of the woods he knocked her off his back then lifted her up before she could do anything then he smiled at her and she frowned. OMG! this is so intense! ali said. should we go and help her. nessa asked. NO! this is getting good. i said to them as they laughed at my sudden interest of their fight. Andrew climbed a tree with jess over his shoulder punching his back and kicking and screaming curse words like you wouldnt beleive, man when that girl gets angry her mouth is just like ******************************************** YOU! ********************* AAAAAH! ******* and so on! OH NO! nessa screamed. YOU DONT THINK! ali said. HE WOULDNT! i screamed. heres the thing jessica is fearless except there is one thing she cant stand and that is heights! sure shes the captain of the cheer team everywhere we go shes amazing! but she only does stunts and flips and whatever they're all called shes not a flyer EVER! and for this reason exactly and when i say scared i mean terrified! its crazy how scared she gets. and sure enough andrew placed her sitting on a branch. and he smirked and jumped back down. he strutter away as ali and nessa tried with all their might to get him back over here. jess sat on the branch clutching the tree looking straight down in full blown tears! heres the other thing andrew is freakishly strong and has great agility and whatever so hes the only one that can climb a tree holding someone in their arms. sure most of us can climb a tree but holding someone and climbing a tree was a job only for him. The three of us ran to everyone else as fast as possible to get help, but when we came back with everyone they were both gone. we found out later that once we left jess started to hysterically cry and couldnt breath so andrew literally saved her life because she actually wasnt breathing! but of course being the lover boy he is, he must have saw it all coming so he went with it just to be superman and save the day. although i really wouldnt call that superman he did kinda cause it in the first place! IDIOT! SOMEONES GOTTA TEACH THAT BOY HOW TO HANDLE A GIRL! ESPECAILLY ONE LIKE JESS!

still max's pov

after school we walked inside and there were some new student there so we did what we did yesterday. everyone was getting to know everyone, talking, hanging out, and fighting but that was only ali ness and jess against andrew ( again UGH! ) so it wasnt a big deal to anyone we were all used to it. After all i live with him those two might fight in my room, and i dont want blood stains and teeth everywhere ( it could happen!)so if anyone should be worried about that it should be me. And just at that moment proving my point andrew walked over to me and we started talking and since he was the target for ali nessa and jessi ( especailly after that tree stunt yesterday ), a bucket of mushed up liquidy gross weird icky anything was poured all over him and a lot got on my two. Now him being him he was used to it and just chased jess (the leader of the three girls since she was the most competitive with him) until he caught her and pulled her into a hug covering her in the mush too. but as for me i was just covered in mush in about the first five minutes since we got here... wonderful.

this is going to be a long year...

a very very very very

VERY

long year!


End file.
